The purpose of this study is to determine whether Ethyol can protect against the myelosuppression and neuropathy associated with Taxol therapy. This is a phase I dose escalation study of Taxol with Ethyol and G-SF in patients with advanced cancer. Patients will undergo extensive neurologic testing before and after Taxol therapy.